Cita Inesperada
by Alezti
Summary: Sango y Kikyo se miraron y contaron hasta tres en voz alta: - Uno… - Dos… - Tres… - Te arreglamos una cita con ya-sabes-quien – gritaron al mismo tiempo Y en ese instante el mundo entero se le vino encima
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, y pues a ver qué tal me va…**

**Por supuesto que los personajes no son míos…**

* * *

_A ella se le da magníficamente la medicina y el trato con los pacientes, él, lo lleva en la sangre. Entonces, ¿Por qué razón no podían estar juntos?_

_Siempre le intereso de sobremanera su carrera, y no quiero decir que ahora no le interese, pero ahora que ya ha concluido esa parte, se dio cuenta que necesitaba algo más. Lo malo es que ese "algo" tuviera nombre y apellido._

Kagome Higurashi, con 26 años de edad y una energía que contagiaba, empezaba su especialidad en pediatría. Recién tenía un año de haber adquirido su título, y ya se había colocado en un hospital de renombre, ganándose fama rápidamente: por su amabilidad, por su empatía con los pacientes, la confianza que tenía en sí misma, y por supuesto, ella sabe lo que hace, no por nada se había matado 6 años en la universidad. Por eso, ella necesitaba apurarse, no es que no le gustara la medicina general, pero los niños eran su pasión. Pero mientras, trabajaba en el Hospital Shikon; de los hospitales particulares, era el más reconocido en toda la ciudad.

Aunque tal vez debiera dar un agradecimiento a su mejor amigo: Inuyasha Taisho, quien le ayudo a entrar a ese hospital solo como servicio social, el hecho de que la contrataran corrió por su cuenta.

Inuyasha – quien también tenía sus 26 años bien vividos, en palabra de él - no estudio medicina, se fue por algo un poco más simple según el mismo Inuyasha: administración de empresas. Él hacia enojar a Kagome porque su carrera era más corta, por lo tanto Inuyasha ya llevaba 3 años trabajando y eso sacaba de quicio a Kagome, ella detestaba que Inuyasha la tratara como a la pequeña que recién entra al mundo real, pero bueno, Inu –como le decía Kagome- era el responsable de toda la administración del hospital, en la parte financiera cabe mencionar. La administración médica la llevaba su padre, Inu Taisho, quien era el director de todo el hospital y dueño por cierto.

Ya llevaba alrededor de unos tres años en ese hospital, pero solo uno trabajando, por lo que aun después de un año seguía disfrutando del esplendor de su consultorio, como en este momento que estaba cómodamente sentada en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio. ¡Oh! Qué bien se sentía en ese lugar, pidió permiso medio año atrás, para decorarlo a su manera, y así lo hizo, el consultorio tenía un perfecto equilibrio entre comodidad y apariencia, porque claro, tampoco quería que pareciera su habitación. Ella quería algo que dijera "soy la mejor doctora de este hospital", pero también quería que no se viera frio y monótono, sino que también tuviera ciertos reflejos de su personalidad. Y el resultado era lo que tenía bajo la mirada. Lo contemplo nuevaente como casi diario hacia y comenzó a sumergirse en alguno de sus sueños que le faltaba cumplir, cuando tocaron la puerta.

Adelante – dijo Kagome en voz alta. No hacía falta siquiera preguntar quién era. Ella ya lo sabía. Y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro nada más imaginar que cosas nuevas le traerían el día de hoy.

Kagome – gritaron las dos chicas que habían entrado. Ambas de cabello castaño, solo una poco más oscuro que la otra. Venían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entonces Kagome pensó, que ellas habrían hecho algo.

¿Qué hicieron mujeres?- pregunto Kagome a Sango y Kikyo, mirándolas de manera intimidante. Bueno, lo hacia lo mejor que podía.

Estás soltaron la carcajada al ver el intento de su amiga de querer parecer amenazante. Kagome se resignó.

Ya chicas, ya. Díganme, ¿qué locura cometieron el día de hoy?

Primero – contesto Kikyo emocionada – Volvimos a sonrojar a InuYasha – Kagome suspiro, pobre de su amigo, a pesar de que no era introvertido ni nada por el estilo, Kikyo lo ponía nervioso – Fue divertidísimo Kagome, deberías de venir la próxima vez que decidamos molestarlo – Kikyo soltó una risita junto con Sango, y Kagome levanto una ceja incrédula.

¿La próxima vez? ¡Kikyo! Diario hacen eso, a todas horas. Dejen en paz a InuYasha.

Que aguafiestas eres – hablo Sango, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Vale vale, hagan lo que quieran entonces pero si un día les llegan con una orden de restricción, no estén llorando.

Ya Kagome, eres muy exagerada – comento de nuevo Sango con un modo totalmente despreocupado recargándose completamente en la sillas en las que los pacientes tomaban su lugar, al otro lado del escritorio – Mejor te contamos lo otro – al mencionar la palabra "otro" bajo la voz para darle un toque de misterio.

¡Ay No! – su expresión de Kagome se contrajo en una mueca de espanto, no quería ni saber lo que habían hecho esas dos mujeres locas que tenía por amigas, ya conocía esas caras, y esas caras, no dan buenos presentimientos - ¿Qué hicieron? - termino de preguntar poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas esperando la bomba.

Sango y Kikyo se miraron y contaron hasta tres en voz alta:

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

¡Te arreglamos una cita con ya-sabes-quien! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

Y en ese instante el mundo entero se le vino encima

* * *

**Eso es todo, algo corto…**

**Uhm…**

**Ahora solo quisiera saber, si les gustaría que lo continuara…**

**Es importante saber, así que les agradecería muchisisisimo un rr, basta con un SI o un NO..**

**Bueno, por el momento es todo…. Cuídense mucho…**

**Alezti…**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS

YA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN U.U

ESPERO QUE A ALGUIEN AUN LE INTERESE ESTA HISTORIA, ESTE CAP NO ES TAN LARGO,PERO.. PERO YO QUERIA SEGUIR T.T

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Los personajes no me perteneces :D_**

**_y como Advertencia es OOC_**

* * *

Kagome sentía una intimidante mirada puesta en su menuda persona, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse serena y no salir huyendo o en su defecto gritar histéricamente mientras reclamaba el porqué de la mirada, claro que huir sonaba más fácil ya que ella sabía de sobra a que venía esa mirada tan homicida. Y como huir es algo que en la última semana había hecho demasiadas veces, puso toda su concentración en la explicación del Director del Hospital, al menos lo intento hasta que su fiel amigo llego a sentarse junto a ella.

Kagome, me puedes explicar por qué mi hermano al parecer quiere verte algunos metros bajo tierra – pregunto InuYasha en un susurro, y para no variar asustando a la castaña, primero porque no se había dado cuenta la hora de su llegada y segundo por la pregunta

Shhh ¿no es normal que tu hermano tenga esa mirada siempre?- Contesto

Yo no pregunte por su mirada, pero al parecer le estas prestando la misma atención – dijo en el mismo tono susurrante pero con todo el tinte de burla el cual se ganó un codazo por parte de Kagome

InuYasha era su amigo desde la escuela media así que sabía bien del gusto extraño y poco humano – a su pensar- que Kagome tenía por su hermano, ¿cuantos años habían pasado? Muchos, la escuela media y después la universidad, los años de servicio, un año de trabajo, todo ese tiempo junto a Sesshomaru sin atreverse a hablarle, por orgullo más que timidez. Así mismo sabía que Sesshomaru era una persona que pasaba de lo complicada, rechazando a cuanta chica guapa y tan guapa se le atravesara. Por eso cuando Sango le dijo la cita que arreglo para Kagome y su hermano se quedó de hielo, varias preguntas surgieron en ese momento, ¿cómo acepto Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo acepto Kagome? ¿Por qué? De Kagome era obvio, pero de su egocéntrico hermano, ¿será que le gustaba Kagome? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas, el imaginaba ya la cara de su amiga brillante y emocionada por ir a su cita, sin embargo, Kagome lo estuvo evitando toda la semana, su cita debió haber sido el viernes, ahora se moría de curiosidad por lo que había pasado, así que ese día Lunes, los citaron a una junta, su padre les daría avisos importantes, el como siempre llego tarde, por lo que estuvo parado en la parte de atrás, permitiéndole ver a cada uno de los doctores y administrativos que acudieron, percatándose de algo … interesante, Sesshomaru miraba a una morena de cabello castaño de una forma "particular", una mezcla entre enojo, frustración, desesperación con tintes de "te matare lenta y dolorosamente" , algo así no era normal en su hermano, y así con la sospecha de que algo no estaba bien volvió su vista a la morena encontrándose una imagen divertida, una Kagome sentada con las manos en sus piernas hechas puño, su espalda totalmente recta, labios fruncidos, sin ningún movimiento de cabeza, podía jurar que solo bastaba un golpecito para que se desmoronara, y como prefería sufrir por un par de codazos bien dados en puntos estratégicos de sus costillas a morir lenta y dolorosamente a manos de su nada compresivo hermano, decidió ir con su amiga a sacar información.

Claro que desde que había llegado a ella solo había recibido golpes en lugar de la información por lo que decidió usar el plan B.

Kagome, ¿que no te gusto la cita con Sesshomaru? - grito el Inu cuando la sala empezaba a desalojarse y entonces el mundo para Kagome otra vez se vino abajo.

.

.

.

_SXK SXK SXK_

_._

_._

_._

- ¿cómo pudiste gritar eso enfrente de todos? - se quejaba Kagome

- ¡Perdóname!- dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente- tal vez debiste decirme lo que había pasado y así no hubiera dicho eso, pero tú no quisiste contarme y me evitaste toda la semana, ¿cómo iba yo a saber?

- De todos modos no era de tu incumbencia -

- ¡Soy tu amigo! Y es mi hermano, claro que me incumbe

- InuYasha, sabes bien que no era de preocupación de lo que te morías, si no de curiosidad y morbo, eres un chismoso, y bien, es tu hermano hubieras ido a preguntarle a el

- Kagome, no seas irracional, ¿crees que él me contaría algo? Obviamente no- la respuesta era obvia según Inu

- Eres un cínico – el golpe en la cabeza le dolió al pobre hombre, pero también era consiente que lo merecía, no debió haber hecho público el hecho de que Kagome y Sesshomaru pues... La verdad era divertido, ahora todos susurraban cosas por los pasillos del hospital, bueno, eso era siempre, pero ahora era divertido ver que cada susurro generaba un hoyo en la siempre bien puesta armadura de orgullo y egocentrismo del humano todo poderoso que tenía por hermano, ah, venganza pro todos estos años de tortura

- Por favor InuYasha, puedes al menos disimular que la situación te divierte

- Espere mucho tiempo para que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar, nunca imagine que ibas a ser tu, pero te lo agradezco igual – decía el Inu mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, mostrando simpatía. Mientras Kagome solo podía inhalar y exhalar, a veces su amigo era tan desesperante

- ¿Que no te puedes poner en mi lugar acaso?

- ¿para qué? No quiero morir con tanto pensamiento suicida que haz de tener. De hecho deberías estar bastante feliz y orgullosa de ti misma.

- Inu … Yasha – deletreo lentamente -

- ¿qué? No todos los días te das el lujo de dejar plantado al chico que te ha quitado el sueño por los últimos 10 años – un golpe iba directo a su linda y hermosa cara, pero un grito aún más mortífero lo intercepto

.

.

.

.

- DEJASTE A SESSHOMARU PLANTADO, ¡¿KAGOME?!

Por segunda vez en el día y tercera en la semana, el mundo de Kagome se vino abajo.

* * *

Gracias por leer ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!**_

_**A que no he tardado nada? xD**_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que aún siguen este fic o están empezando.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Los personajes no son míos_

_Advertencia: OOC_

* * *

- Pensamos que te gustaba, Kagome lo sentimos mucho, por todo. Pero eso no redime tu culpa, debiste haberlo dicho y esa cita no existiría.

En el pequeño pero confortable consultorio de la Medico, sus ahora ya no tan emocionadas amigas, le pedían explicaciones, la pregunta del millón, ¿porque había dejado plantado a Sesshomaru?

Ella se conocía, sabía que con Sesshomaru experimentaba lo más parecido a estar enamorada, todo de él le atraía, tanto física como internamente. Tal vez el peli plata no era la mejor persona del mundo, de hecho estaba muy distante de lo que se llamaría ser humanitario, pero eso era parte de sus encantos, esa actitud hostil, fría, interesada, siempre viendo su beneficio... okey, si lo manejaba así puede ser que no fuera tan encantadora esa parte, sin embargo a ella le gustaba, era tan diferente a su forma de ser que simplemente aplicaba el dicho popular "los opuestos se atraen", en su caso y hasta hace 3 días ella creía que la atracción era unilateral, por lo que no sorprendería a nadie la reacción que tuvo cuando sus amigas le dijeron que le habían arreglado una cita con él, para empezar el único "ya-sabes-quien" que conocía era el, aunque después se perdió buscando más nombres para terminar por completo segura de que era una broma del día de los inocentes aunque un poco atrasada.

Al final resulto que no había nada de bromas y efectivamente lo comprobó más tarde, cuando recibió del involucrado un mensaje aclarándole la hora en que pasaría a recogerla a su departamento, si se ponía a pensar en tonterías ¿como sabia donde vivía? , pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, no ahora que trataba de buscar respuestas que no encontraba y que necesitaba para hacerles entender a las tres personas frente a su escritorio que a ella le gustaba Sesshomaru, que lo que paso el día de la supuesta cita solo fue...

- ...mala suerte – susurro, no dándose cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta

- ¿Mala suerte? Pésima diría yo, sabes lo que costara que Sesshomaru te quite esa mirada, no quisiera ser tú, nunca – decía InuYasha , como siempre, siendo algo impertinente omitiendo los sentimientos de su amiga, y justamente por eso recibió un par de golpes bien dados por parte de Kikyo y Sango que se encontraban a sus costados.

- InuYasha no estamos jugando, esto es serio- lo regaño Kikyo

- Kagome, si nos explicas lo que paso, trataríamos de entenderte – decía Sango mientras trataba de acercarse a Kagome para tomar sus manos, una acción tan lamentable a vista del único hombre que estaba ahí, así que intervino antes de que Sango hiciera lo planeado.

- No tenemos que entender nada, es la vida de ella y están dramatizando mucho. - un bufido muy audible y el pelinegro siguió- Kagome, hazme un favor y habla con él, si de verdad querías tener esa cita díselo y explícale, ya es hora de que tu estúpido orgullo te deje decirle lo que sientes. Eres la única persona que ha aguantado tantos años con el mismo gusto, el debería estar bien con eso. Hazlo Kagome o me tendrás interviniendo. - termino por decir un serio InuYasha, Kagome sabía que era raro que le hablara así, casi ordenándole, pero tampoco le causaba extrañeza. - Te veo luego, y ustedes – dijo mientras caminaba ya a la puerta – dejen de ser tan chismosas, ustedes la metieron en este lío, debieron preguntar, ahora dejen de acosarla con sus preguntas, apropósito, ¿que no están en horas laborales? Iré a decirle a Kagura. Bye –

Hasta que escucharon la puerta cerrarse fue que salieron las dos enfermeras de su trance

- Ese... ese

- Cálmate Kikyo, es mejor irnos e Inuyasha tiene razón nosotras tenemos parte de la culpa así que de nuevo, perdónanos Kagome. Ahora muévete que si Kagura nos encuentra aquí la que se arma

- Sabes que esa persona me vale Sango, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, no es ni la jefa, que le baje a sus humos – decía la castaña mientras hacía gestos y fruncía el ceño, sin embargo inconscientemente era jalada por Sango para que pudieran irse – perdón Kagome , al rato nos vemos.

- Otra vez el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y Kagome pudo salir de su mudez

- Menudos amigos que tengo. - decía mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, ese gesto no era común en ella, se dio cuenta y suspiro

Deberías detenerte a escogerlos mejor, o tal vez deberías echar a correr, al parecer es un pasatiempo tuyo, se te da bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cuantos segundos habían pasado?, una pregunta mejor aún, ¿cuantas veces su mundo se había caído en la última semana?

- Sesshomaru -

.

.

.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí el otro capítulo, es algo corto también, perdón por eso. Pero ya va avanzando :S creo.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

**MonsterKltz**

**ISYLU**

**Yuyina****: **si aún lees esto jeje es que en el primer cap se me olvidó mencionar la advertencia y era precisamente que era OOC

**Melissalo**

**Natsuki Hikari**

**LadyWitheRose**

**okamichan19**

**Angelique Ruthven**

**SARITZ**

**Carito-Chan0**

**ChristyM**

**kami-sonamy**

**XiO**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**

**PameMaddox**

**nanamiluchia1411**

**diana**

**chovitap**

**Kagome de Taisho**

**Otaku seikatsu**** : **ohhh tres años fueron muchos, pero juro y prometo que lo terminare antes de que termine el año y si es posible mucho antes :D gracias por esperar. Tu coment me llego xD

**Bastard Tendencies**

**Tsushime**

**Faby Sama****: **yo amo tus comentarios, creo que has dejado cada uno en mis historias y te lo agradezco infinitamente. Gracias

**damalunaely**

_**Espero seguir con este ritmo que ya tome (¿) Los invito a que pasen a leer mis demás escritos, todos son Shot jeje.. **_

_**Y sus RR son importantes, Mil Gracias! **_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo. **_


End file.
